


Get-A-Way?

by lasairfhiona



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe can't even take a vacation...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get-A-Way?

There were some sounds you couldn't mistake, especially if you knew what you were hearing. The sound of swords colliding was one of those sounds. He was on vacation. A real vacation. No Immortals. He'd turned MacLeod over to Mike and his daughter and left town to get away. Only from the sounds of it he couldn't. Instinct had him following the sound. Curiosity had him wanting to know who it was since he'd chosen this town because of its lack of Immortals listed in the database. He just hoped he wasn't walking into a challenge he'd have to report.


End file.
